100 Words for 30 Days
by Stoneboss
Summary: A collection of drabbles for the PhannieMay challenge on tumblr.
1. Space

Day 1: Space

* * *

Looking back on it, the interior of the portal might of had something to do with his willingness to jump in. Danny thought he would of put up more of a fight against Sam's nagging if he hadn't thought the portal looked like some kind alien spacecraft.

Would it of made a difference if he was into something other than space? Danny chuckled at the thought, no, it probably wouldn't of because Sam could be extremely persuasive when she wanted to be. The only change that would of happened was that he wouldn't of been reciting _space, the final frontier..._ In his head as he smiled for Sam's dorky scrapbook.

* * *

Written in about 20 minutes as a last ditch entry to the PhannieMay challenge.


	2. Favourite Episode

Day 2: Favourite Episode

* * *

"Sir! It's coming!" The radio at the Generals hand cracked to life.

"We're preparing the all the weapons we have now, this thing won't get away." Was the reply the General bit out. He tightened his already white knuckled grip on the radio. The weapons had cost an arm and a leg to assemble and by god they weren't going to fail, the General swore to take down the humanoid monster even if it was the last thing he'd ever do. Vlad Masters errant super weapon didn't have a chance in hell of reaching the city he was defending.

The radio shook the General out of his musings, "Visual on the target confirmed, orders sir?" the command to fire was barely off his lips when a solid ray of green death rained down upon the unlucky troops. So that was what happened to the fighter jets.

The General could of sworn he saw a pair of laughing red eyes as the next attack decimated his command shelter.

* * *

40 minutes.

It certainly could of turned out better. Supposed to be TUE


	3. Ghost King

Day 3: Ghost King

* * *

"Uhh..." Danny didn't even try to make sense of what he just heard. It was too ridiculous to even comprehend. "What?" The ghost that had relayed the information to him was now looking at Danny like he was a patch of mould on the bread he a was planning eat. Danny thought it wasn't his fault he was confused, the guy had interrupted his fight with Skulker to spew this nonsense and he also had six eyes and a _hitler moustache_, it was a lot to take in. A quick glance to the left showed that Skulker seemed just as dumbfounded as he was. Skulker broke out of his stupor and said to the interrupting ghost, "You mean to tell me that the Box Ghost is the new _Ghost King!?_"

* * *

I struggled for an hour to find an idea so I just decided to through logic to the wind. Sorry.

The actual writing took about 5 minutes though.


	4. Transformation

Day 4: Transformation

* * *

Although subtle, the transformation wasn't hard to see. People smiled more, strangers complemented strangers, it was as if people could sense the cheer in the air. All except one, that is. Danny Fenton's change from laid back and easy going to humbug extreme was about as subtle as an Ember concert.

Dash, on his way to spread his special holiday cheer to his favourite punching bags, couldn't help but be puzzled as he heard Fenton cussing Christmas before moving on to other topics. Huh. That was different. What had crawled up Fenton's boot?

* * *

Danny's change to extreme grouch during Christmas will always be funny to me. This particular pos took about 30 minutes.


	5. Under Appreciated

Day 5: Under Appreciated

* * *

It was times like this that Danny was thankful that he could turn invisible. There was one thing that he kind of didn't believe would ever happen to him, but ever since the Disasteroid he had been plagued nonstop by the one thing he couldn't just ectoblast. People. More specifically, _fans_. Danny had dealt with them before, but in Fenton form? That was new. _At least it's good to know I'm not under appreciated._ He thought sarcastically as the crowd ran past him.

* * *

About 20 minutes


	6. Anniversary

Day 6: Anniversary

* * *

Maybe forgetting their very important anniversary wasn't a cool thing to do but Danny thought this was a bit of an overreaction. Divorce. Danny couldn't help but shudder. Just earlier that day he'd thought that his mom was just as likely to give up ghost hunting than she was to give up his dad, but did he really know? He didn't think his parents relationship had seemed strained in any way but he hadn't been paying close attention to his parents home life since the Accident, maybe there was something that he missed. Danny wouldn't let his parents split up over something as insignificant as this, he'd get the anniversary gift to his mom no matter what.

* * *

'bout 15 minutes.

Big shout out to MsFrizzle! Shes a great author and the one that motivated me to keep trying!


	7. Crossover

Day 7: Crossover

* * *

Sam and Dean thought this was going to be a simple salt n' burn, there wasn't a reason it would go worse than normal. Bobby had heard of some small town in Illinois that appeared to have a major haunting problem and pawned the job off to them.

They had only been in town for a few minutes when things went to the wayside, which Dean had to admit might of been a new record for them. He'd nearly crashed the impala when what appeared to a _giant hulking robot_ was blasted into the road by _a woman on a hover board._ After the robot flew off and the hover board chick shouted something of a hurried apology, Sam and dean both decided to leave the town so some more experienced hunters.

this is took about 15 minutes.

SuperPhantom, sorry. It was the only thing I could think off the top of my head. It's supposed to take place around season 2 because I haven't gotten that far in Supernatural.


	8. Desiree

Day 8: Desiree

* * *

"Did you know I was a powerful Mage when I was alive?" Desiree posed this somewhat rhetorical question to the ghost sitting beside her. She found her willingness to speak somewhat unusual, she wasn't nearly this nostalgic. Ember looked up from her task of tuning her guitar, "Really?" She asked. "I didn't know Magic existed in the human world."

Desiree chuckled mirthlessly. "Before the destruction Pariah brought on both worlds magic used to be quite common."

Ember nodded her head a bit absentmindedly before Desiree's words had made it to her head. She stopped mid motion. Wait, what had Desiree said? _Before_ Pariah? Ember didn't manage to get a hold of herself before the words, "Wait, dude, how old _are_ you" slipped out of her mouth.

* * *

Four minutes late!


	9. Time Travel

Day 9: Time Travel

The moment Danny saw the portal open in front of him he new he was in trouble; at the speed he was going, even with powers that seemed to break physics, it would be impossible to stop in time. Danny flinched as he headed straight through the rip in reality, hoping he wouldn't end up so where like the moons of Saturn.

He was slightly relived the instant he exited the portal, until he smashed into something at 100 kilometres per hour. Whatever it was that he bumped into grunted at the impact. Danny figured that being relatively fine after being rammed into at that speed wasn't _too _unusual, so he opened his mouth to apologize. "Hey man, sorry about tha-" his sentence choked off when he saw something he never, _ever_ wanted to see again.

_The Nasty burger exploding. I' _

The illusion broke when the figure offered him a smile and pulled Danny onto his feet. "Sorry about that mini-me, I remember being scared _half to death _when this happened." Danny was frozen in disbelief, he couldn't quite get his head around what was happening. "I guess the _CAT_ got your tung?" the older ghost offered with a smile. "Well anyway, Clockwork is gonna' pull you out any second now, so I've gotta' go. Bye!"

* * *

Wayyy longer that what it says on the tin. Oops.


	10. Spectra

Day 10: Spectra

* * *

Danny had been to the school guidance councillor last year, even if it was jut to discus his course selection, so he thought he had an inkling of what to expect,but that didn't mean he wanted to go. Jaz was _totally _gonna get a pillow full of fake spiders for him up this. It wasn't all bad, Danny thought as he sat in the waiting room, at least he got to miss Lancers class.

When Danny entered the room he felt that something was just _off_, but he couldn't put his finger on exactly what. Looking at the councillor, Ms. Spectra, he could only think that her grin looked more like something belonging to a hungry shark rather than a comforting smile. This was _not_ going to be fun.

* * *

Approximately 25 minutes.

A completely average composition. Bleh.


	11. Moms

Day 11: Moms

* * *

Maddie had completely forgotten about Mother's Day, but with how busy she had been lately she couldn't find it in her to be surprised. The only reason Maddie even realized that today was different from any other was the hand made card she now held in front of her.

_To mom_

_from Jazz and Danny_

The front read, and a green bed sheet style ghost was drawn underneath it. Smiling faintly at the image, she picked up the card to see what was written inside.

_Dear mom,_

Jazz's neat handwriting read,

_I'm sorry if we don't seem to be paying attention to you lately. We, Danny especially, have been really busy. I don't think its goo-_

Here, Jazz's writing stops and Danny's considerably messier handwriting begins

_sorry jazz is such a worrywart mom. this is a card for you and for jazzes therapy bs. _

_she is right tho we havent been around you much but we want you to know that ur THE BEST MOM EVER_

_gotta run befor jazz grabs it back love danny + jazz_

* * *

Happy Mother's Day! Hope you all got to spend some time with your families.


	12. Fenton Weaponry

Day 12: Fenton Weaponry/Death

* * *

FentonWorks. The name was something of a nuisance, if not a joke, around Amity park. It was often included in sentences like 'take a left two blocks from FentonWorks, no, you'll know it when you see it' and the classic 'Get off the road! It the FentonWorks van!', and muttered under the breaths of annoyed citizens.

People from somewhere else, anywhere else really, would have a remarkably different reaction to the name. Perhaps a child might comment on how they 'make stuff like Iron Man!', maybe an adult would look at the goofy logo and suppress a shudder. A military representative would comment on how FentonWorks had 'provided the means to bring America into a new era of peace'._  
_

there is one one question about FentonWorks that has the same answer no matter where you ask it. If asked what does FentonWorks do? The obvious response would be 'they make weapons, don't they?

* * *

A bit different than usual heheh...


	13. Childhood

Day 13: Childhood

* * *

Tucker stopped in the middle of poking his sludgy lunch, his face looking like he had stumbled across a Nasty Burger buffet. His look of shock quickly morfed into an unusually sly smile. Tucker then looked over to Danny, his smile growing even wider. "You guys only met last year." Tucker stated, referring to his other two friends, but before they could respond he continued, "D'you know what that means?" From their blank stares, he deduced that his friends didn't. At this point Tucker's grin was threatening to split his face, "Sam hasn't seen the _Chicken dance video._"

Danny immediately started spluttering and tried to cover Tucker's mouth with his hands. Sam expertly ignored his antics. "Oh, do tell." She said, noting the muffled cry of traitor coming from where Danny's head had made contact with his plate. "It's better if I show you." Was Tucker's reply. Seemingly instantly, his PDA was in his hands and loading up the video, at this Danny moaned but didn't do anything to stop it.

Sam and Tucker stared intently at the screen below where young Danny, unlike his peers, had quit their rendition of 'Merry Christmas' and had broke out into a really enthusiastic Chicken Dance. On stage. In front of the whole school. At the _Christmas_ concert. Sam probably would of had the decency to feel embarrassed for Danny if it weren't so funny.

* * *

Dedicated to to the real life Chicken Dance video


	14. GIW

Day 14: GIW

Most people found government agents in odd suits intimidating on some subtle level, but the Guys in White were the thick buttercream frosting on the scary government official cake when it came to making people wary.

Unlike most others, Jazz, at the tender age of six, thought the men in white suits were _super _cool. She marvelled at how bright their suits always were, even going up to one and asking how he did it. The man ruffled her hair and replied, "it's a trade secret.".

Jazz now looked down the barrel of her ectogun, her angry gaze concealed by her armour's visor. "Where is Danny Phantom." Her voice had no inflection through the helmets distortion. The vaguely familiar man stammered out a fearful question about where she acquired her weapons. Jazz simply said, "It's a trade secret."

* * *

Uhh... I was out of ideas when writing this one. I dont think it turned out that good.


	15. Unlucky

Day 15: Unlucky

* * *

_"There has been a disproportionate amount of bad luck in town today, it is suggested that citizens stay away from luck based activities and head to an area equipped with shields in case a ghost is causing this disturbance. More on this story after our 100 minutes of music."_

The news story echoing through the café was nothing unusual for the regular patrons, nor even particularly unexpected as more than one of them had experienced unfortunate happenings following a subtle flit of a shadow.

The one man in the café that was new to Amity Park however, pointed a confused stare to the TV, and his confusion grew when the employee at the counter sighed and did something that appeared to add a green tint to the windows. Nervously staring into his coffee, he couldn't help but think that coming to this strange town was a bad idea.

* * *

WOOAAH WE'RE HALFWAY THERE


	16. Stuck

Day 16: Stuck

* * *

It seemed to Danny that he had missed one math class too many, and the question on the page just made it obvious.

_Sam scored 80% on part A of a math test and 92% on part B. Sam's mark was 63/75. How many marks was each part worth?_

If Danny reads the question six times and then stares at the test for ten minutes, is he any closer to figuring it out? No, Danny replied to himself, he isn't.

What was the _deal_ with this question? or any of the questions on this test, really. Danny genuinely liked math and even thought he was somewhat good at at it, but _suffering spooks_ this was confusing.

At this point, he would be relieved to see the Box Ghost, anything to give his aching brain a brake, but it seemed the world wasn't that merciful, Danny was stuck with the test 'till the bell rang.

* * *

Honestly? Those kinds of questions are my favourite.


	17. Grown Up

Day 17: Grown Up

* * *

"So kid, that's your plan?" The kid in question nodded seriously, or would of if his nose actually reached over the edge of Ember's desk. "You want me to hypnotize every adult in Phantom's town so they drop everything, run to your handy dandy pirate ship, and then work out?" Youngblood nodded again. "Dude, I don't care if you're, like, eternally eight. That's got to be at least the third dumbest plan I've ever heard. Do you even know the logistics of releaseing a record label?"

Youngblood pouted, Ember was being kinda' mean. "My plan's gunna work even I I don't know what a logi- logit- whatever is, that's grown up stuff."

* * *

uhh, I didn't really end it 'cause I don't know what would go next. Oops.


	18. Fantasy

Day 18: Fantasy

* * *

"Sam, don't you think summoning The Spirits of Darkness is a _really _bad idea." Standing I font of the ominous circle in Sam's dark, candle-lit basement, Tucker couldn't help but wonder why he agreed to this.

On the other hand, Sam seemed to be having the time of her life. "Of course it's a bad idea, so when we're the first to ever get it right the Mages Union wont have a choice but to approve our research grant." Sam picked up her lengthily named spell book, _The Complete Works of Madeline & Jack Fenton on The Subject of Summoning and Necromancy, _and began flipping through the pages. Finding the one she wanted she smirked. "Final checks complete, Tuck?"

Steadying his resolve, Tucker replied, "Final checks complete."

Then Sam began. Her voice gained an otherworldly quality the farther she got in the spell, the candles flickered and then blew out, their light replaced by the green glow of the circle. And as quickly as the theatrics started, they stopped, leaving in their place something that appeared to the stunned mages to be a boy.

Sam dropped the book, her lips moving silently until they could form the words she was thinking of. Tucker beat her to it, "We did it!"

"We actually did it!" Sam shouted back, running over to her friend. All the while, Danny was extremely confused as to why he saw his best friends dressed like wizards and jumping up and down when he had been eating at the Nasty Burger with them a second ago.


	19. Wulf

Day 19: Wulf

* * *

"So Wulf's having Walker troubles again, what else is new?" Sam jabbed her elbow in to Tucker's side at his, as usual, tactless statement. "Uhh, no offence Wulf." Tucker quickly amended.

The werewolf just shrugged his shoulders. Tucker figured it meant something along the lines of 'none taken'.

"It means, Tuck," Danny said, "that he's going to have to stay with one of us 'till this blows over and Walkers goons lay off. He can't stay with me because my house has a bajillion ghost detectors everywhere. What about you Sam?"

"My parents are hosting a family reunion, there'd by no place to hide. Sorry."

Tucker didn't plan on saying anything, but when he saw how defeated Wulf looked he couldn't help himself. "I have an empty attic?" He winced slightly when his statement came out like a question.

Wulf immediately brightened. "Dankon, mia amiko!"

Tucker just hoped his parents didn't notice the nine foot werewolf in his attic.

* * *

Meh, I didn't feel inspired with this one.


	20. Swap

Day 20: Swap

* * *

What was she doing again? Danni couldn't seem to figure it out. Oh, right, she was exploring the portal 'cause Sam wanted some pictures Of 'Danni geeking out like her parents'. So how did her friendly photo-shoot End up with her on the cold, hard lab floor?

Danni's semi-glazed musings were interrupted when sound, almost shockingly abruptly, returned to her.

"...My god, we killed her! Why didn't... What are we gonna do!?" That loud voice was definitely Tuck, but what was he talking about?

"I-I don't know! Call an ambulance? Her parents?" That one was undoubtably Sam, but Sam never sounded so upset! What happened? What was she missing?

"Guys?" Danni slurred, "Waz goin' on?" Her words sounded like nonsense to her ears but it seemed her friends got what she was trying to say."

"Danni, I th-think you should look in a mirror..."

* * *

Ehehe... Gender swap, I'll admit that it's not very original.

I would once again like to thank MsFrizzle for their continued support. As I have not yet figured out how to reply to reviews, I can't thank them in person.


	21. Dress Up

Day 21: Dress Up

* * *

"What'cha doing?"

At the sound of Danny's little sing-song, which totally stated that Danny knew what he was doing, Tucker let out a startled 'eep!' and struggled to hide his computer screen with his arms, only for his monitor to fall over when hit by his flailing. "Nothing! I'm doing nothing! You saw nothing!"

Danny grinned in full force, "Nuh-uh man, I'm pretty sure that was something."

"Dude, you just startled me, that's all." Seriously, what was with Danny sneaking up on him like that!

"Yeah, startled you off _Barbie dress up games. _I was behind you for, like, five minutes. And I've gotta' say Tuck, you've got a horrible sense of style."


	22. Talent Swap

Day 22: Talent Swap

* * *

Danny should of been having a great morning, it was Saturday and he got an entire nights sleep. But his ideas of a great morning had shattered only minutes after opening his eyes.

His plants. The beautiful, innocent plants decorating every level surface in his room. Tropicals that couldn't stand the cold, placed inside until the temperature stopped going below 50. Delicate seedlings in personal plastic wrap and egg carton green houses. Every single one of them was covered in frost.

Of all the different types of powers he could of gotten why to dig have to be ice!?

* * *

Danny got Sam's gardening skills, Sam got Tucker's love of tech, and Tucker got Danny's enthusiasm for space


	23. Fave AU

Day 23: Favorite AU ( Anthrop and a tumblr user whose URL I can't type in a K rated story's awesome king duelaman AU, an AU where Tucker gets teased constantly about his part in a field trip oddly similar to a certain children's anime)

* * *

It had been only three days since the Duul Aman fiasco when the bored silence of the English class was interrupted by a loud 'snrrk' followed by a series of unsuccessfully muffled giggles.

Mr. Lancer paused mid lecture, "Is there something you want to share with the class Mr Fenton?"

"Uhh... No, Mr Lancer."

Mr. Lancer just sighed at the student's response and returned to his lecture.

Later, during lunch, Danny elaborated on his giggle fit during English class. "Y'know how Tuck was possessed by the spirit of a pharaoh?" Danny looked at his friends, they didn't seem to be getting the point. "Tucker was possessed by and is possibly the reincarnation of a _magical ancient Egyptian_ _pharaoh._"

A look of comprehension donned Sam's face. "Oh my _god._"

Tucker was obviously out of the loop here. "What about it?" He said, crossing his arms defensively.

Danny just waved his arms dramatically and declared: "Believe in the heart of the cards!"


End file.
